


Désert du désert

by Malohkeh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malohkeh/pseuds/Malohkeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan découvre un des rares moyens de faire sortir Reid de ses gonds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Désert du désert

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Desert desert](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/130157) by Amiable Loner. 



> Petit one-shot en attendant la suite de "Cher Spencer".  
> Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, et je publie cette traduction avec l'autorisation de son auteur.  
> Bonne lecture !

Spencer Reid était quelqu'un de facile à vivre. Nerveux, certes, mais pas du genre à agir de manière irrationnelle à cause de quelque chose qui l'irriterait.

_Vlam !_

Toutefois, Derek Morgan avait trouvé une des très rares choses qui pouvait le rendre complètement fou.

_Vlam !_

Une des très rares choses qui pouvaient le conduire à faire physiquement du mal, à lui ou aux autres, si cela durait suffisamment longtemps.

_Vlam !_

Et ce moment là approchait à grands pas…

_Vlam !_

Si Morgan n'arrêtait pas, l'agrafeuse irait dire bonjour à son crane…

_Vlam !_

Il se demanda pendant combien de temps il pouvait continuer ainsi avant de terminer avec une commotion cérébrale.

_Vlam !_

\- Morgan, qu'est-ce que tu fais à Reid ? demanda quelqu'un, peut-être Prentiss, d'après la voix.

\- Rien, je discutais simplement avec ces charmantes demoiselles du désert du Sahara, répondit innocemment Morgan.

_Vlam !_

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit « rien ».

Définitivement Prentiss.

\- Je te l'ai dit, tout ce qu'on fait, c'est parler du désert du Sahara.

_Vlam !_

\- …et il est en train de massacrer ses neurones à grands coups sur son bureau parce que… ?

\- Je suppose qu'il n'aime pas le désert du Sahara.

_VLAM !_

\- Morgan !

\- Excusez-moi, mesdames, je pense que mon ami s'est assommé lui-même, fit Morgan.

Il s'éloigna alors de son bureau pour se diriger vers celui de Reid, Prentiss juste derrière lui, pendant que les deux femmes auxquelles il était en train de parler sortaient discrètement.

Morgan prit Reid par les épaules, et le ramena en position assise. Le génie allait apparemment très bien, à l'exception de la large plaque rouge qui s'étalait au milieu de son front, à force de l'avoir frappé contre son bureau. Prentiss le secoua légèrement, et Reid se tortilla en grimaçant. A ce moment, Hotch passa la tête par la porte de son bureau.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? questionna-t-il.

Prentiss jeta un regard noir à Morgan.

\- Reid a passé les dix dernières minutes à se taper la tête sur son bureau, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Et pourquoi ferait-il ça, au juste ?

\- Morgan, dit-elle simplement.

\- Morgan ? répéta Hotch, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

L'agent en question trouva le moyen d'avoir l'air innocent.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, à part discuter avec deux femmes du contre-terrorisme du désert du Sahara…

Il fut coupé par Reid qui lâcha un cri de frustration plutôt sonore, et laissa de nouveau sa tête aller frapper son bureau.

_VLAM !_

\- MORGAN ! s'écrièrent deux voix.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais laissé tomber volontairement, se défendit-t-il alors que Prentiss redressait Reid, inquiète de voir la confusion qui commençait à obscurcir son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Rossi, qui avait rejoint Hotch devant leurs bureaux. Je n'arrête pas d'entendre ce martellement…

\- Ca doit être Reid, répondit Morgan.

\- Oui, il se frappe la tête contre son bureau depuis dix bonnes minutes.

\- Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? demanda Rossi en regardant Morgan avec suspicion.

\- J'étais seulement en train de parler du désert du Sahara…

\- AARGH ! s'écria Reid en se laissant tomber à nouveau.

Cette fois, Prentiss était prête. Elle parvint à glisser sa main entre le bureau et la tête de Reid avant que le choc ne se produise. Il ne fit alors aucun effort pour se redresser, et personne ne s'embêta à le relever. Rossi échangea un regard avec Hotch, qui semblait aussi perplexe que lui.

JJ, qui passait à ce moment, s'arrêta brusquement pour regarder cet étrange échange.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Reid.

\- Je vois ça, mais pourquoi… ?

\- Morgan le martyrise.

\- Non c'est faux, je suis juste en train de parler du dés…

\- Redis-ça une seule fois, et mon agrafeuse va aller se loger dans ta tête, gronda Reid en tenant ledit objet d'une manière menaçante envers Morgan, les prenant tous par surprise à la fois par la menace, et par la vitesse à laquelle il s'était déplacé.

Morgan se recula de quelques pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Hotch de sa voix la plus autoritaire, espérant qu'au moins Reid lui expliquerait de quoi il s'agissait.

Etonnamment, Reid continua de jeter un regard assassin à Morgan, brandissant son agrafeuse comme une massue.

Morgan commença à expliquer :

\- En fait, vendredi dernier, j'étais chez lui, et pour une raison étrange, j'ai fini par regarder un documentaire… 

 

* * *

 

_Le vendredi précédent_

_Morgan trouva Reid assis sur son canapé, absorbé par le documentaire qu'il était en train de regarder. Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit à coté de son ami, non sans le décoiffer au passage._

_\- Gamin, il faut que tu sortes un peu plus, dit-il._

_Reid remit ses cheveux correctement mais ne dit rien. Morgan haussa les épaule, et accorda son attention à l'écran. Il devait l'admettre, c'était intéressant, et bientôt, il se trouva lui aussi absorbé par le programme._

_Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de remarquer que de temps à autres, Reid tressaillait suite à ce que disait le narrateur. D'abord, ce n'était rien, sa jambe tressautait un moment, et s'immobilisait à nouveau. Puis, ses mains se crispaient momentanément. Puis, il grinçait des dents, et son œil droit était agité d'un tic. Trouvant cela très amusant, Morgan commença à prêter attention à ce que le narrateur disait :_

_\- …le désert du Sahara…_

_Et Reid explosa._

_\- Rhaah ! cria-t-il en jetant sur la télévision la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et qui, par chance, se révéla être un magazine._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, beau gosse ?demanda Morgan avec un grand sourire, et à peu près certain de savoir ce qui le dérangeait._

_\- C'est « le Sahara » ! PAS « le désert du Sahara » ! s'écria Reid. Je sais qu'il ne fait que lire un script, mais tu ne penses pas que les rédacteurs auraient pu faire leur travail correctement ? Sans parler des scientifiques qui leurs donnent les informations !_

_Tout en parlant, Reid s'était levé, et il faisait désormais les cent pas, furibond._

_\- En quoi c'est important ?demanda Morgan._

_\- Parce que Sahara signifie « désert » ! répliqua Reid, exaspéré. Ils sont en train de dire « le désert du désert » !_

_Morgan n'arrivait pas à y croire, mais son sourire s'élargit encore._

_\- Et ça te rend complètement dingue, hein ?_

_\- Cela rendrait dingue toute personne un peu plus au courant qu'eux !_

 

* * *

 

L'équipe dévisagea Morgan, puis Reid. Personne ne semblait savoir quoi dire. Finalement, ce fut Prentiss qui brisa le silence.

\- Je me demandais pourquoi tu n'arrêtais pas de dire le « désert du désert », dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Reid et ajouter : ne t'inquiète pas, cela me rend folle aussi.

\- Morgan, avais-tu vraiment besoin d'aller si loin pour agacer Reid ?

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait se mettre à massacrer ses neurones, admit-il.

\- Et pourtant, tu as continué ? demanda Hotch en haussant les sourcils.

Morgan détourna le regard sous la réprimande.

\- Les enfants, ricana Rossi en se tournant pour rejoindre son bureau.

Tous les autres commencèrent à retourner à leurs occupations précédentes, mais entendirent Morgan murmurer :

\- Désert du Sahara.

_VLAM !_

\- Merde !

Ils se retournèrent, et virent Reid regarder Morgan avec suffisance. Celui-ci était en train de se relever, et arborait sur le front une marque de la taille d'une agrafeuse.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à commenter, ni à me soumettre des idées pour de futures traductions (auteur, titre, thématique, couple, personnage... tout ce que vous voulez.)  
> A bientôt !


End file.
